the parks hockey team
by mr234scott
Summary: this is a story about how Mordecai, and Rigby create a Hockey team for the park. Rated T for Language, Violence, Minor sexual content, and Minor tobacco use. Pairings M&M, R&E with some CJ
1. a good idea

**Hey there viewers, as you may may noticed this is not " the day it all happened." Funny story how I came up with the idea of a Regular Show hockey story, I was playing NHL 14 and thought of it. This will be a side project that will last till I start writing season 3 of " the day it all happened " ( which I suggest reading.) I hope you think this is a good idea, if not let me know.**

TV: AND THEY SCORE!

Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby and Eileen in unison: YES !

It was a typical Friday night for the four friends; they had a San Jose Sharks game on the TV, chips on the table, dips next to the chips. The Sharks were winning with a score of 5-2, they were playing against the Vancouver Canucks, there was 2 minutes left in the 3rd period.

Mordecai: We are going to win this game.

Rigby: Yea man, this is awesome.

Margaret looked at Mordecai in a loving way and giggled.

Mordecai: What?

Margaret: The way you concentrate while watching hockey.

Mordecai: Yea, it is a good game.

He had his hand on his lap, then Margaret put her hand on his. They both looked at each other in a loving way, they began to move there lips closer for a kiss then before they kissed.

TV: - loud alarm - AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, THE SHARKS WIN THIS GAME, WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME.

Rigby and Eileen: YEA, we won.

Mordecai: Well, that was a good game.

Margaret: Yea - looks at watch - oh shit, Eileen we better be getting back, its 11:30 at night.

Eileen: Ok, by Mordecai and Rigby.

Margaret: Yea, by.

The two leave, Mordecai gets up to go to bed. Then gets stopped by Rigby.

Rigby: I am sorry.

Mordecai: For what.

Rigby: For the game stopping you from kissing Margaret.

Mordecai: Its ok, you don't have to be sorry.

The two then go upstairs, while lying in bed Rigby starts calling for Mordecai.

Rigby: Hey, Mordecai. Hey wake up?

Mordecai: - yawns - what is it ?

Rigby: I have an idea that will help us get girlfriends.

Mordecai: Rigby, if this is the last idea you had I am going to punch you square in the face.

Rigby: What idea.

Mordecai: Remember 8 months ago.

_- flashback-_

Rigby: Hey Mordecai, I know a way for us to get girlfriends.

Mordecai: How?

Rigby: We walk around town with signs saying " will you be my girlfriend?"

Mordecai: That will never work.

Rigby: No, just trust me.

Mordecai: Fine.

The two the make signs saying " Will you be my girlfriend?" on them. They then begin to walk around, not together but separate. They agreed to meet back at the park in 3 hours. In the three hours Mordecai got two black eyes, hit in the crotch 10 times, a fractured shin, and 5 denies, Margaret was walking home from work to find a beat up and passed out Mordecai, she took him to the hospital. It was worse for Rigby; he had a broken nose, 6 broken ribs, 4 broken toes, and 5 denies. Eileen found him on the ground and toke him to the hospital. Mordecai wakes up the next day.

Mordecai: OWWW, I am going to kill you Rigby.

-_end of flashback-_

Rigby: No its not that, we should ask Benson if we can make a hockey team for the park.

Mordecai: Ya know, that is not a bad idea.

Rigby: Ok, lets ask Benson tomorrow.

Then the two follow asleep.

**Ok, that was the first chapter, let me know what you guys thinks in the reviews. See you later.**


	2. asking and paying

**Welcome back to " the parks hockey team " we left off when Rigby came up with the idea of a hockey team for the park. Will Benson accept this new idea. **

**-the next morning-**

The two woke up to yelling from down the hall way.

Benson: What do you mean we are in debt.

Person on phone: Well after died a week ago, the money from his account was frozen( A.N. It could not be used ) the bills were not paid and they need to be, by the end of the month.

Benson looks at the calender, it reads November 1st, 2013.

Benson: I will call back in 2 weeks and give you an update, how much do we owe?

Person on phone: Lets see here - clicking - here it is, $250,000.

Benson: Oh crap, ok I will call back in 2 weeks, good bye.

He hangs up the phone and leans back in his chair.

Benson: How the hell can we pay this debt?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Benson: Come in.

Mordecai and Rigby walk in.

Mordecai: Whats all the commotion?

Benson: The park is in debt.

Mordecai: How much.

Benson: About $250,000.

Mordecai: Dang, I think we can help.

Benson: How can you two SLACKERS help the park?

Rigby: Lets start a hockey team.

Benson: Absolutely not.

Mordecai: Wait, listen to him, its a good idea.

Benson: Ok, if its not a good idea, YOU ARE FIRED.

Rigby: Ok, we pay for the equipment; hockey sticks, gloves, helmates, pucks, jerseys, etc. Then we see about making a rink, but here is how we make the money back. We charge $60 for tickets, sell food, drinks, souvenirs, stuff fans like. The equipment is sold at the sporting goods store for cheap, the rink will only take a few day to assemble, and yea that's the plan.

Benson: Ya know, that's a good idea, I have been meaning to start a hockey team.

Mordecai: Ok, we need players.

Benson: Get good players, ok you two.

Rigby: Yea sure.

The two walk out of his office, then down stairs.

Mordecai: Hey, lets go to the coffee shop and get breakfast.

Rigby: Sure.

The two go outside to the cart and drive to the coffee shop.

**- the coffee shop -**

They walked in and sat down at there usual spot.

Margaret: Hey you two, the usual.

Mordecai: Yes please.

She walks to the kitchen.

Mordecai: Ok, we need to go price out equipment after this.

Eileen walks up: For what?

Rigby: We are gonna start a hockey team.

Eileen: Oh cool, can I try out.

Mordecai: Yea, you can try out.

Margaret walks in and gives them there food.

Margaret: Try out for what.

Eileen: They are starting a hockey team.

Mordecai: Want to try out.

Margaret: No thanks, I like watching.

Mordecai: Ok, that's fine.

They finish there food and go to the sporting goods store.

**- sporting goods store -**

They walk in and go look at hockey equipment. Mordecai flips open his cell phone and calls Benson.

Benson: Yes Mordecai?

Mordecai: I need you to find two players who will play.

Benson: Well there is Thomas and Muscle Man.

Mordecai: Ok, give me info on Thomas.

Benson: He played in Minnesota from 15 to 18 in high school. He was right wing, and was all most drafted to the Chicago Black Hawks. But his mother said no, so he became and intern at the park. He is good at slap shots and bad at wrist shots, perfect balance, fast speed, and great accuracy.

Mordecai: Ok and Muscle man.

Benson: Like Thomas, he played in high school for 15-18. He was left defense man, has good speed, like a brick wall. He played in the NHL for 1 season but was removed after a fight that put the other guy in a comma. He would either be sued or quit the NHL. He took the smart route and quit the NHL. He played for the Philadelphia flyers.

Mordecai: Wow, ok what are there skate sizes, jersey size, helmate size, glove size, shorts size, padding size and stick size?

Benson: Ok, Thomas is a skate size 10, jersey size medium, shorts size medium, padding size medium, helmate size medium, glove size large and stick size medium. Muscle man is a skate size 8, jersey size large, shorts size large, padding size large, helmate size large, glove size extra large, and stick size small.

Mordecai: Ok, thanks.

Rigby: Ok, 5 sets of gloves $200.00, 5 sets of skates $250.00, 5 helmates $175.00, 5 jerseys $150.00, 5 sets of padding $500.00, 5 pairs of shorts $ 100.00, Total is $1375.00 and we need a goalie.

Mordecai: What about Sensai?

Rigby: Sure, I hope he is still not mad.

Mordecai: I will call him.

He calls him.

Mordecai: Hello?

Sensai: Oh, what do you want?

Mordecai: Want to play hockey?

Sensai: What position?

Mordecai: Goalie.

Sensai: Ok, my skate size is 12, Jersey size large, glove size medium, padding size large, blocker size large and helmate size large.

Mordecai: Ok thanks.

Rigby: Ok, Goalie skates $250.00, Jersey $35.00, Catching glove $100.00, padding $200.00, Blocker $30.00, leg blockers $300.00, and helmate $200.00, total is $1115.00.

Mordecai: So all of the equipment is $2490.00.

Rigby: Yes.

Mordecai: I hope Benson doesn't get mad.

Rigby: Now we need the hockey rink.

Mordecai: Those are expensive to, lets just rent the twin peaks hockey arena.

Rigby: How much is that?

Mordecai: $50.00 per game and $20.00 per practice session.

Rigby: Yea, making a hockey rink is way more expensive.

Mordecai: Lets just tell Benson.

They get in the cart and go back to the park.

**- the park, noon-**

Mordecai: Hey Benson?

Benson: Yea?

Mordecai: What if we rented the twin peaks hockey arena instead of making one here.

Benson: Which is cheaper?

Mordecai: The arena is $50.00 per game and $20.00 per practice session, or $10,000 to build a rink here.

Benson: Ok, how much will the equipment be.

Mordecai: Its all $2490.00

Benson: Ok, if I give you the money I can trust you to buy the equipment can I?

Mordecai: Yea sure.

Benson: Ok, be right back.

He goes in the house, then comes out five minutes later.

Benson: Here it is.

Mordecai counts it: This is $2500.00

Benson: Consider that $10 extra a tip.

After that they go to the store, buy the equipment and bring it back to the park. They then store it in the garage.

Mordecai: Ok, now we need to practice.

**Ok, that's all for today, hope you like the story and I will see you later.**


	3. team practice

**Hello, I know I said that I would post tomorrow but I can't wait. So here we are " the park " has equipment and a place to play. Now they need practice. Will they do well or fail trying, find out bellow.**

**-1 day later, location: twin peaks hockey arena, time 7:00 am-**

Benson: Ok, we will start practice today with dekeing.( A.N. go to youtube and look up videos of dekeing in ice hockey)

Rigby: Whats dekeing?

Benson: Have you played soccer?

Rigby: Yea, so.

Benson: Its like dribbling in soccer, move the stick back and forth in front of you keeping the puck on the inside of the stick.

Rigby: Ok.

Benson: Lets begin.

It starts off with Mordecai, he does it perfectly, next is Thomas, Eileen, and Muscle Man. They all do it perfectly to, finally rigby does it wrong and falls to the ice.

Rigby: OW FUCK!

Mordecai and Eileen skate over to him.

Mordecai: Dude, you ok?

Eileen: Yea are you?

Rigby: Yea, can you give me some tips.

Mordecai: Keep the stick further ahead of you so you don't trip.

Rigby: Ok.

He gets back up and does it, he does better than last time. He goes back once more and does as good as the rest.

Benson: Good, next the slap-shot. To do this, pull your stick back like a golf club. Then bring it back down and hit it with all of your force, this will also test how fast your shot is, don't feel bad if its low, players in the NHL have a shot of 80 MPH.

Mordecai was up first, he hit it and it went into the goal and 75 MPH. Next was Eileen with a shot of 65 MPH, after her was muscle man with a shot of 70 MPH, then was Rigby with a shot of 73 MPH. Finally was Thomas with and amazing shot of 93 MPH.

Mordecai: Damn Thomas, that was fast.

Thomas: Eh, getting used to it, I used to shoot faster.

As the day went on they covered the wrist shot, wrap around goals, passing, skating, checking, and plays.

**-5:00 p.m-**

It was the end of practice, everyone but Rigby was not tired.

Benson: Ok, that was good everyone, our first game is in 4 days. The way practice works is we do this tomorrow then the day of the game. The game is at 7:00 p.m. Before we go though, we need a name.

Everyone thought for a bit until Eileen said.

Eileen: Hey why not " the park strikers?"

Benson: That is not a bad idea, ok we are " the park strikers."

They all put there hands together.

All in unison: 1,2,3 STRIKERS!

**Ok, that was the practice session. I hope everyone likes this story. The next chapter will be a Morderate chapter, see you tomorrow. **


	4. the date

**Hello viewers, welcome back to "the parks hockey team." In this chapter ( as you can tell from the title and what I said yesterday ) this will be a date chapter. Find out what will happen bellow.**

**- the coffee shop, 2 days later -**

The past to days were rough for Mordecai and Rigby, the hockey drills were tough, Rigby could barely score a goal and Mordecai didn't take hits well. They were sore and glad Benson gave them the day off. They had gone to the coffee shop for breakfast and coffee.

Margaret: Hey guys, the usual?

Mordecai: Yea sure.

Margaret walks back to the kitchen to find a tired Eileen walk in.

Margaret: Hey Eileen.

Eileen: Hey - yawns - there.

Margaret: Whats wrong?

Eileen: Hockey practice is rough.

Margaret: I can tell when I watch you guys practice.

Eileen: But I did get asked something I wanted to be asked.

Margaret: Whats that?

Eileen: Rigby finally asked me on a date.

Margaret: Awesome, when are you two going.

Eileen: Friday at 7:00 p.m.

Margaret: That's cool, I need to ask you something?

Eileen: Whats that?

Margaret: Does Mordecai like me, like more than a friend.

Eileen: Margaret, that's all he talks about, ever since he meet you hes wanted to go out with you or have a chance with you. But he has just be to scared to ask you.

Margaret: Today is his birthday right?

Eileen: Yea, why?

Margaret: I am going to give him a present.

Margaret makes Mordecai and Rigby's food, then goes to there table and gives it to them.

Margaret: Here you go, and happy birthday Mordecai.

Mordecai: Thank you.

Margaret: So I was thinking, maybe after my shift is over, you want to go and get something to eat maybe a movie.

Mordecai thinks: _Holy shit, maybe this hockey thing was not a bad idea._

Mordecai: Y-yea sure, that would be nice.

Margaret: Ok, I get off at 5:00 pm.

Mordecai: Ok, see ya.

Rigby: Wow, maybe I was right.

Mordecai: About what.

Rigby: This hockey thing, its getting us the girls we like.

Mordecai: It got me my girl, what about you.

Rigby: Wel-

Eileen walks in: Hey Rigby, - kisses Rigby on the cheek - can't wait for Friday night - walks away-.

Rigby: That is what I mean.

Mordecai: Good, lets get back to the house.

**- The park house, 4:45 pm-**

Mordecai had gotten ready; nice cloths, showered, brushed teeth, etc. He was pacing, if he left at 4:55 he would be there in time.

Rigby: Dude, I am glad you are finally going out with the girl of your dreams.

Mordecai: Thanks.

Rigby: So, you think you will, ya know?

Mordecai: What?

Rigby: Ya know.

Mordecai: Wait, your asking if I will have sex with her?

Rigby: Yea sure.

Mordecai: Dude, were just going to dinner and a movie.

Rigby: Ok, but things can happen.

Mordecai: What ever.

After some time Mordecai left to pick up Margaret, he got there and she got in the cart.

Margaret: Hey there birthday boy.

Mordecai: Hey Margaret.

Margaret: Can you drive to my apartment so I can change.

Mordecai: Yea sure.

They get to her apartment and Margaret goes inside. She comes out and Mordecai's jaw drops. She is wearing skinny jeans, her pink sweater, and her regular shoes.

Margaret: Mordecai? - snaps - hello?

Mordecai: Oh, sorry , lets go.

Margaret: - giggles - Ok.

Mordecai: Were would you like to eat?

Margaret: How about box.

Mordecai: Yea, sure.

They get there after about 5 minutes of driving they arrived there. There were not many people there, maybe 10 or 20 max. They get inside and order there food.

Waiter: Hello welcome to box, I will be your waiter. Can I start you two of with anything to drink?

Margaret: I will take a Blue Moon.

Waiter: Ok and for you sir.

Mordecai: I will have a Guinness.

Waiter: Ok, I will be right back.

Mordecai: So you drink beer?

Margaret: On occasions, you?

Mordecai: Sometimes.

Margaret: So, how long have you wanted to go out with me.

Mordecai: Not the first day I meet you, but at that fist pump concert.

Margaret: See, that's what I like in a guy, you don't like a girl just for looks but you like there personality to.

Mordecai: Yes, you have such an open mind, you are so smart. You go to college, and keep a job to, that's what I like in a girl.

Margaret: Oh, you are so sweet.

Then they looked into each others eyes and slowly moved closer. Then when they were about to kiss.

Waiter: Ok, I have a Blue Moon for the lady and a Guinness for the gentlemen.

Mordecai: Thanks.

Margaret: Damn, its not a twist top, let me call the waiter.

Mordecai: No, I got it.

He then twists the top off a none twist top.

Margaret: Wow, you are strong.

The waiter comes back: Are you two ready to order?

Margaret: Yea, I will have the tacos.

Waiter: Ok, and you sir?

Mordecai: I will take the steak.

Waiter: Ok, I will be back.

As the night went on they had a few more beers and finished there food they were tired.

Margaret: I think I'm drunk, take me to my apartment.

Mordecai was not as drunk, carried her home.

**- Margaret's apartment-**

Mordecai set her on the couch.

Mordecai: Ok, I am going to go home.

Margaret: Came you stay here?

Mordecai: Like spend the night.

Margaret: Yes, please?

Mordecai: Ok.

He sits on the couch next to her, she gets up and sit on his lap facing him.

She whispers in his ear: I want you.

Mordecai and Margaret look into each others eyes, they slowly come together for a kiss. The kiss turns into making out, Margaret felt Mordecai's tongue on her front teeth. She let his tongue in her mouth, they battled tongues for a bit before breaking apart.

Mordecai: You taste like blue moon.

Margaret: Want to sleep in my bed with me?

Mordecai: Yes.

Mordecai then picks her up and takes her in her room.

**Ok, that was there date. Wow they made out, what will happen next. See you later.**


	5. late to practice & a shocking discovery

**Hello, so this might be a new trend for weekends, 2 chapters a day on weekends( yes tomorrow counts as a weekend.) Anyway, here it is the next chapter.**

**- the next morning, Margaret's apartment-**

Mordecai woke up the next morning, he looked down at his chest to see Margaret hugging him, she had no bra on either.

Mordecai: What happened last night?

Margaret then stirred a bit before moaning a little.

Margaret: - moans - good morning.

Mordecai: How did you sleep?

Margaret: Great, you?

Mordecai: Its easier to sleep with you here.

Margaret: - giggles - you look so cute when you sleep.

Mordecai: What time is it?

Margaret: - looks at bedside clock - 10:30 in the morning why.

Mordecai: - eyes widen - oh shit.

Margaret: - concerned look - what?

Mordecai: - hops out of bed - I am late for practice!

Margaret: Oh shit, I'm sorry.

Mordecai: No its not your fault, its mine for sleeping to late, I will see you later.

Margaret: Bye honey.

Mordecai then runs out of the room to the door, opens it and slides down the stair rail and runs out the building. He then realizes, the cart is park in front of box. He then thought that the arena was in that direction anyway, so he ran to box, got the cart then sped to the arena.

**- at the arena -**

Benson: WERE THE FUCK IS HE?!

Rigby: I don't know, he went on a date with Margaret last night an- Mordecai?

Mordecai: I am so fucking sorry.

Benson: YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION.

Mordecai: Ok, I toke Margaret to box, we got drunk, then she ask me to stay the night.

Benson: I DON'T CA- wait what?

Mordecai: Yea, I spent the night with Margaret.

Benson: Ya know what I am not mad at you.

Mordecai: Why?

Benson: Because Rigby was late for a stupid reason.

Mordecai: Why was he late?

Benson: He said he was up late last night play VIDEO GAMES, then I woke him up and before before left he fell asleep again on his trampoline. I left without him thinking he was in the car.

Mordecai: Rigby, you dumb ass.

Rigby: So, you did bang mar-

PUNCH, SLIP

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm and he slipped and fell.

Mordecai: SHUT UP.

Rigby: Well did you?

Mordecai: We were drunk ok.

Benson: Stop fighting you two, we need to practice or plays.

After a few hours of practice they were done with there routines.

Benson: Ok, the time is - looks at watch, 4:00 pm. I need you guys here in 3 hours for our first game.

Mordecai: Who are we playing?

Benson: The pranksters.

Mordecai: Who is playing and what are there positions?

Benson: Jeremy right wing, Chad left wing, Gene center, and the defense men are unnamed.

Mordecai: Shit ok, see you in a bit.

Benson: Ok.

Mordecai and rigby get in the cart.

Mordecai: I am going to drop you off at the park.

Rigby: Why?

Mordecai: I am going to see Margaret.

Rigby: You love her.

Mordecai: I do dude, don't make fun of me.

Rigby: Ok.

Mordecai then drops off Rigby and goes to Margaret's.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Margaret opens the door: Hey, come in come in.

Mordecai: Ok, how are you.

Margaret: I have something to tell you.

Mordecai: Yes dear.

Margaret grabs his hands and whispers in his ear.

Margaret: You are gonna be a father.

**Ok, so Pranksters vs Strikers wow. I wonder how that will go, and what did Margaret mean by " you are gonna be a father? Find tomorrow in the next chapter.**


	6. Strikers vs Pranksters period 1 of 3

**Ok, welcome back to " the parks hockey team," I will post 3 chapters today. The first 3 periods of the hockey game. I hope you guys are enjoying the story.**

Mordecai: What?

Margaret: Well after you left.

_- flashback -_

Margaret: Ok, time for a shower.

Margaret then gets up and goes into her bathroom. She is about to get in the shower when.

Margaret: UHHH!

She started vomiting in the toilet. She then wiped her mouth.

Margaret: Wait, he had no condom, and I am not on the pill, shit.

She then takes her shower and gets dressed for work.

Margaret: Ok, time for UHHHH!

She the runs to the bathroom and vomited again.

Margaret: Ok, I will go to a doctor.

**- at Margaret's doctors office **-

Margaret: Hello Dr. star.

Dr. star: Hello Margaret, what can I do for you.

Margaret: Ok, this morning I vomited twice.

Dr. star: Ok, have you had any food that would make you sick?

Margaret: No.

Dr. star: Have you had sex recently?

Margaret: Yes, last night.

Dr. star: Ok, did you use protection?

Margaret: No.

Dr. star: Ok, be right back.

He then gets up and walks into another room.

Margaret thinks: S_hit, am I pregnant, no we only did it once. It has only been one night though, how can we know now._

walks back in: Ok, let look at your mothers files.

Margaret: Well.

Dr. star: Your mother had the same thing with you. She knew the next day, take a test and see.

Margaret: Ok, thanks for the help.

Dr. star: No problem.

**- back at Margaret's apartment -**

Margaret: Ok, now to wait.

After a few minutes she looks at the test.

Margaret: Oh, shit. I am pregnant.

_- end of flashback -_

Mordecai: Oh my god.

Margaret: You don't have to raise it with me if you don't want to.

Mordecai: Are you crazy, I would love to raise it with you.

Margaret: - tears up a bit - Oh Mordecai, I love you so much.

Mordecai: - hugs her - I love you to.

Margaret: You have a game tonight, right?

Mordecai: Yea, why?

Margaret: I am gonna bring my parents and tell them their.

Mordecai: - eyes widen - but, your dad he-

Margaret: Shh, I wont let him hurt you.

Mordecai: Ok, I am gonna get ready.

Margaret: K, love you.

Mordecai: - kisses her passionately - love you to.

**- time, 7:00 p.m, twin peaks arena-**

The first period was about to begin, Mordecai was center, Thomas was left wing, Eileen was right wing, Rigby was right defense and Muscle Man was left defense. Mordecai and Gene stood face to face ready for the puck to drop. Then the puck dropped, Mordecai got it and passed it to Thomas, he skated down the left side, then passed it to Mordecai. He got it, spun around, flicked it up into the goal.

Referee : GOAL!

Crowd: YAAAAHHH!

He scored, he went to celebrate when Jeremy checked him( A.N. a dick move in hockey )

Crowd: BOOOO !

Mordecai: WHAT THE FUCK JEREMY!?

Muscle Man: Yea bro, that's not cool.

Thomas: Dude you can't do that.

Jeremy: Says who, I couldn't stop.

They then go back to center ice, Gene the gets it and passes it to Chad, he started skating close to the wall, when Muscle man like a brick wall stops him. He was knocked to the ground, Muscle man takes the puck and passes to Mordecai( he was closest ) then he went and made it look like he was aiming for the left then hit it right and scored.

Referee: GOAL !

Crowd: LETS GO MORDECAI- CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP-

**- with Margaret and her parents -**

Denise: Wow, he know how to play.

Frank: Yea, he's not half bad.

Margaret: Hey, there is something I need to tell you guys.

Denise and Frank: What is it.

Margaret: I am pregnant.

Denise: Oh, congratulations.

Franks: Who is the father.

Margaret: Mordecai, why.

Frank: Were is there dressing room.

Denise: Frank, don't hurt the kid.

Margaret: Yea, hes a great guy, he is sweet and caring. When I told him he wanted to help me take care of it.

Frank: Ok, lets see how he plays first, oh shit.

**- back on the ice -**

Mordecai had scored his second goal, and like before Jeremy checked him. He got mad and they started to fight.

Mordecai: JEREMY -punches- WHAT THE FUCK -punches- IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Jeremy: I TOLD YOU- punches - I COULD NOT -punches- STOP!

Mordecai: BULL SHIT, YOU DID THIS LAST -punches- LAST TIME!

Jeremy: AT LEST I DIDN'T BANG A SLUT!

Mordecai: I AM GONNA KILL YOU!

He then grabs him by the Jersey and rams him into the glass breaking the glass. The referee's pulled Mordecai away from Jeremy who was being pull onto the ice.

Referee: 5 MINUTES, PENALTY BOX, BOTH OF YOU.

They got in there boxes, the glass got fix, and it was 4 on 4 with 6 minutes to go. After 5 minutes Mordecai got out.

Mordecai: Hey team, come here.

Everyone on team: Yea.

Mordecai: Ok, we have 1 minute, give me the puck.

Rigby: Why?

Mordecai: Hat trick.

Team: Ok, 1,2,3 STRIKERS!

The puck was dropped and Mordecai got it, he passes it to Rigby. Rigby gets it to the goal, he passes it to Mordecai and he flicked it up behind him into the goal with 13 seconds left on the clock .

Referee: GOAL!

Crowd: HAT TRICK, HAT TRICK, HAT TRICK!

Mordecai and Rigby in unison: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gene then checks Mordecai. He hits the ice hard, he then pulls his helmate off and fells his head, its bleeding. The referee send him to the penalty box, then a medic comes out and patches him up. He puts his helmate back on.

Rigby: You ok?

Mordecai: Yea, lets finish this period.

They finish the period winning 3 to 0.

**Ok, I can't do three of these today, I will post tomorrow( sorry for the downer.) Anyway see you later.**


	7. Periods 2 and 3

**Hello and welcome back to " the parks hockey team." So the score is 3 to 0 and the strikers are winning, what will happen?**

**- In the locker rooms -**

Benson: Were the fuck is he?

Mordecai: I have no idea, Sensai is just gone.

Benson: Fuck, we will have to forfeit.

Margaret walks in: Hey I have an idea.

Mordecai: Hey, what are you doing here - they hug -?

Margaret: I know what we can do.

Benson: What?

Frank walks in: I can help.

Benson: Who are you.

Margaret: This is my dad.

Frank: Hello, nice to meet you, Benson right?

Benson: Yea, and your.

Frank: I am frank.

Benson: Ok frank, how can you help us?

Frank: Not to long ago I was a center ice men in the NHL, played for the sharks, I was known as Fast Frank.

Mordecai: Oh shit, your Fast Frank, you were awesome back in the day.

Frank: Thanks, so could I take your other goalies place.

Benson: Yes, please.

Mordecai: Wait you mean.

Benson: Yep, your our new goalie.

Mordecai: I can do it.

As the second period went on fast frank made 2 goals, and Rigby made 2. Mordecai was a good goalie, let nothing by. Finally the third period was here, there were 3 minutes left and the away team goalie was removed. Mordecai had a crazy idea but it was daring.

Mordecai: Team come here.

Frank: What is it.

Rigby: Yea dude, what is it.

Mordecai: Ok, there net is empty. I have a good arm.

Frank: Wait you want to.

Mordecai: Yes.

Frank: Ok, I will get it to you, ok.

Mordecai: Ok.

Everyone went back to there positions, the puck dropped and Frank got it. He skated it to Mordecai, Mordecai looked at Margaret and nodded, she nodded back. He then toke the puck, wrapped around the goal, flung it towards the enemy goal and scored.

**- in the crowd -**

Margaret: Oh shit, he scored as a goalie.

Denise: He has an arm.

**- back on the ice-**

Mordecai: FUCK YEA IT WORKED IT WO-

SLAM

Jeremy slammed into him.

Mordecai gets up: OK, YOUR DEAD!

He then skated to Jeremy and was about to fight, but then stopped and stared at him, he tried to make him flinch and he didn't flinch. The game ended with the score 9-0.

Mordecai: Hey that was a good game, how much did we make Benson?

Benson: $100,000.

Mordecai: Good, 2 more games.

Team: 1,2,3 STRIKERS!

**Sorry for the short chapter, wow they won and kicked there asses, hope you guys like the story. Next chapter is Rigby and Eileen's date. See you later.**


	8. Rigby and Eileen's date

**Hey, as you can tell by the title this will be Rigby and Eileen's date. What will they do, were will they go? Also shout out to TheBARHalofan197 for all of the support on this story and my other story " the day it all happened."**

**- Friday night -**

Rigby was pacing the floor, he had a date with Eileen in 10 minutes.

Rigby: Oh shit, oh shit.

Mordecai: Dude, don't worry. It can't be that bad.

Rigby: Thanks, but I am still worried. What if I mess up, what if she hates what I'm wearing, what if-

Mordecai: DUDE, PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER, she likes you for who you are.

Rigby: Sorry, oh here she is.

Eileen pulls up and gets out. She then walks to the front door.

Knock knock knock.

Rigby opens the door.

Eileen: Hi Rigby, you ready.

Rigby: Yea lets go.

They got in and set off.

Eileen: Were are we going?

Rigby: How about " Steak me Amadeus?"

Eileen: Ok, lets go.

After some driving they get there they park and go to the door. They find a table and sit down.

Waiter: Hello and welcome to Steak me Amadeus, may I start you off with something to drink?

Eileen: Yea, I will take an ice tea.

Waiter: Ok, and for you sir?

Rigby: I will have a

Waiter: Alright be right back.

Eileen: So, what looks good.

Rigby: I was thinking the t-bone steak, how about you?

Eileen: Wow, I was thinking the same thing.

Rigby: Wow, that's cool.

Waiter comes back: Here you go, are you two ready to order?

Eileen: Yes, I will have a t-bone steak.

Waiter: Alright, and you sir?

Rigby: I will also have a t-bone steak.

Waiter: Ok, I will have those out for you in a bit.

They talked for a bit, then there meals came and they ate.

Eileen: Wow, that was good.

Rigby: Yea, that was awesome.

Eileen then pulls her purse out and is about to pay.

Rigby: Oh no, I'll pay.

He then puts his money on the bill.

Eileen: - giggles - Thanks.

Rigby: Anything for you.

Eileen: Hey, want to come to my apartment with me.

Rigby: - blushes - Yea, that would be nice.

They get back in Eileen's car and go to here apartment, they arrive and sit on her couch.

Eileen: Be right back.

She walks to the kitchen and comes back with wine and two glasses.

Rigby: Oh, wine how good.

Eileen pours wine in both glasses and hands one to Rigby.

Eileen: Cheers.

The touch glasses and take a sip.

Rigby: Eileen, can I tell you something?

Eileen: What is it Rigby?

Rigby: I know you have herd it from Mordecai and Margaret but I want to tell you face to face, I love you some much I can't put it into words. Will you be my girlfriend?

Eileen: Yes, Rigby I love you to.

They set there glasses down and hug. They then look into each others eyes, they move closer together and kiss. They kissed for what was about five minutes then broke apart.

Eileen: Wait.

She takes her glasses and shirt off.

Eileen: Can we continue this in my room?

Rigby: Yes love.

He then carries her into her room for an amazing night.

**Sorry for a short chapter, so there date went well. What will happen now, find out next time. Again shout out to TheBARHalofan197 for all of the support on this story and my other story " the day it all happened."**


	9. something bad to wake up to

**Hello, and welcome back to " the parks hockey team " sorry to say but I will not post again until Monday. I have to much school work, so until Monday.**

**- the next morning -**

Rigby was the first to wake up, he looked over at the bedside clock.

Rigby: Wow, I never wake up at 5:30 a.m.

He then reaches for his pack a cigarettes he had put next to the clock. He takes one out along with his lighter, he puts it in his mouth, lights it and breaths out smoke. Eileen then wakes up.

Eileen; Why are you smoking this early?

Rigby: I have one when I wake up, and one half way through the day.

Eileen: Oh, can I have a drag?

Rigby: Sure.

He hands her the cigarette, she takes a breath then hands it back to Rigby.

Rigby: You smoke to?

Eileen: Here and there.

Rigby: I have about 2 a day.

Eileen: Wow, I only have one when I am stressed from work.

Rigby: Well that's not as bad as my dad, he used to smoke a pack a day.

Eileen: Wow, what do you mean by used to.

Rigby: He died of lung cancer when I was 16.

Eileen: Oh, I'm so sorry.

Rigby: Eh, I got used to not having a father.

Eileen: Want me to make breakfast?

Rigby: Yea, sure.

He then lays back and looks at the ceiling.

Rigby: Ahhh - takes another drag from his cigarette - this is the life; a girl who loves me, a nice bed, and a cigarette in my mouth. How can this get any better?

Eileen: - Shouts from the kitchen - Hey, after we eat want to have some more fun?

Rigby: - blushes - Sure, if you want to.

Eileen: - giggles - ok.

Rigby: That's how it can get better.

CRASH !

Someone wearing a face plate, helmet, and jacket with a .44 magnum revolver crashes through the window. They then aim there gun at Rigby.

Person: RIGBY RIGGERSON YOU ARE COMING WITH ME.

Rigby: Oh, shit.

Eileen walks in, hey what was tha-

BANG

The person shoots her in the foot.

Eileen: OWW FUCK!

The person the grabs Rigby and jumps out the window with him. Eileen pulls out her phone and call 911.

**- in a disclosed location -**

Rigby wakes up.

Rigby: Hello, were am I?

The person walks in the dark room and turns the light on still wearing their mask.

Rigby: Why am I here?

Person: The hockey team, you are an important assist in goals, without you Mordecai or any of the strikers will never score a goal.

Rigby: Who are you in this.

Person: - they take their mask off - Because I am helping in the closing of the park.

**- at the hospital -**

Mordecai and Margaret are at Eileen's bed side. She begins to wake up.

Eileen: Uhh, were am I?

Margaret: Your at the hospital you were shot in the foot.

Eileen: Were is Rigby?

Mordecai: Police are looking for him, nothing yet but they will let us know first if they find any thing.

Then a uniformed officer walks in.

Officer: We found this, I think you should read this.

Mordecai takes the paper and reads it aloud.

Mordecai: Dear park strikers, as you have noticed your best assist is missing. I am helping the pranksters in there revenge against you. You may have noticed your goalie is missing to. I did away with him and Rigby is next. If you can find Rigby in 72 hours, I will let him go and stop this rampage, if not I will pick off your players one by one. Signed -

**Ohh cliffhanger, who kidnapped Rigby. Will they try to find him, find out on Monday night. See you guys later.**


	10. a maze through town

**Hello, and welcome back to " the parks hockey team." When we left off Mordecai was reading a note left by Rigby's kidnapper. What will happen, will the find him?**

Mordecai: Dear park strikers, as you have noticed your best assist is missing. I am helping the pranksters in there revenge against you. You may have noticed your goalie is missing to. I did away with him and Rigby is next. If you can find Rigby in 72 hours, I will let him go and stop this rampage, if not I will pick off your players one by one. Signed, Oh shit.

Margaret: What?

Mordecai: Its CJ.

Margaret: What, oh no.

Eileen: What are we gonna do?

Mordecai: I will look for him, you two stay here.

Margaret: You can't go.

Mordecai: You herd what the letter said, if I don't find him another player will be next.

Margaret: Ok, I love you.

Mordecai: I love you to.

He then goes outside and gets a message on his phone.

_To find your friend, you will have to follow the path. The first clue is at the place we had our first date. Instructions will be on there what to do next, and remember I am watching you. CJ._

Mordecai: Ok, to the arcade.

He then goes to the cart and drives to the arcade. There he finds a piece of paper on the skee-ball machine.

_Looks like you found the first clue, now score a perfect in skee-ball and the next location will come out in the form of tickets._

He then does as said, and did it in the first try. The tickets come out and they read.

_Next location: coffee shop_

he then runs to the cart and speeds to the coffee shop. He goes inside and finds the next note.

_Next you need to order a extra-large black coffee and chug it._

He then orders what he needs and chugs it. The coffee shops larges were huge, it was a few minutes before he finished.

Mordecai: Oh, shit that hot, were is the clue.

He then looks at the bottom of the cup. It reads _Make out mountain._

He gets back in the cart and takes the 3 hour drive to the mountain. When he gets there he sees CJ holding Rigby by the neck.

Rigby DUDE HELP.

Mordecai: Ok, I did what you wanted, now give me my friend back.

Cj: Not quiet.

Mordecai: What do you mean?

Cj: You have to kiss me to get him back.

Mordecai: No, I have a girlfriend and a kid coming.

Cj the holds him over the side of the cliff.

Rigby: AHH, JUST DO IT PLEASE.

Mordecai: AHH, Fuck fine.

He then walks to Cj and is about to kiss her, then before their lips meet he grab Rigby and kicks her off the cliff.

Cj: SHIITTTT!

Rigby: Oh, thanks bro.

Mordecai: No problem. Lets get back.

They then get in and go the the hospital.

Margaret: OH MORDECAI, YOUR BACK.

Mordecai: Yea, hey can you come out into the hall. I need to ask you something.

They go into the hallway.

Margaret: What is it?

**Ok, so Mordecai found Rigby, and killed Cj, or did he? Also what will Mordecai ask Margaret? Find out next time on " the parks hockey team."**


	11. 3 months later

**Hello, and welcome back to " the parks hockey team," so I have Thursday and Friday off so expect the chapters earlier. Last time Mordecai found Rigby, kicked CJ down a mountain, and was about to ask Margaret a question. What will happen find out now.**

Mordecai took Margaret into the hallway.

Margaret: What did you want to ask me?

Mordecai: Have you thought of baby names?

Margaret: Hey, slow down honey, we have to wait a few months before we know its gender.

Mordecai: Oh, ok.

They then go back into the room with Eileen and Rigby.

**- 3 months later -**

Over the course of 3 months Mordecai and Margaret found out they were having a boy, they decided on the name John, and Eileen's foot healed, the park made enough money the get the park out of debt, Mordecai had continued playing for the strikers because after making calculations he would make 3 million dollars a year. Mordecai had also moved in with Margaret in her apartment. The four were eating dinner at steak me Amadeus and Mordecai was talking to himself in the bathroom mirror.

Mordecai: Come on man, you can do this. You have to, you know the way you are, if you don't do this now it will never happen. Come Mordecai do this for her and the baby.

He then walks out and sit down next to Margaret.

Mordecai: Hey Margaret, can I ask you something.

Margaret: Sure what?

Mordecai: Margaret, you have been there for me when I'm hurt, when I was happy. We have known each other for a few years, we are about to have a child together. Now there is something I want to ask you.

Margaret: What.

He then gets out of his seat, walks next to Margaret, gets on one knee and pulls out a velvet box and opens it.

Mordecai: Margaret Smith, will you marry me?

Tears of joys start to come from her eyes, she the brings him into a hug.

Margaret: YES, YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!

She then takes it and puts it on. Mordecai then starts to cry to.

Mordecai: I love you so much.

Margaret: I love you to.

They then kiss for what seemed like an hour before the broke apart. Everyone in the restaurant clapped then continued eating .

Eileen: Wow, congratulations you two.

Rigby: Yea, congratulations.

They finished, and left to there homes. Mordecai and Margaret get back.

Margaret: I am so happy you did that.

Mordecai: Well I do want to be with you until the end of time.

Margaret: You are such a nerd.

Mordecai frowned a bit.

Margaret: - whispers in his ear - but your my nerd.

He then kisses her and carries her to her room.

Mordecai: Good night.

Margaret: Good night.

They kiss, then Mordecai kisses Margaret's belly. They then go to bed.

**Ok, sorry if the chapters are short but I did write this lat at night. Also halfway through my computer froze. Whatever it is posted and I am done for the day. See you later.**


	12. Important note

**Hey guys, sorry but no chapter today. I want to inform you about something, so in 8 days from today ( the date of writing this is October 24th, 2013 ) I will start season 3 of " the day it all happened." So on the day before Halloween I will be posting this story's last chapter. Yes this story will sadly be ending on the day of October 30th, 2013. But after my chapters are posted for season 3 of " the day it all happened " I will begin a new story, I will give you guys more info later on what it will be but for now, see you later.**


	13. Mordecai's injury

**Hello, welcome back to " the parks hockey team." There are only 6 more days of this story, boo, but my other story " the day it all happened " will be updated. Enjoy these last chapters and sorry for ending it so quickly.**

**- Thursday night, hockey game, 2nd period -**

Rigby passed the puck to Mordecai, they were playing a team from out of town, and he was going to score. The current score was 3-5. and they were losing. They didn't always win but they were in the top 3 in there league, they were playing the team number above them ( number 2 in there league.) As Mordecai was skating down the right side to the goal, he did not see the player coming towards him. He was 7 foot, 300 pounds, he hit Mordecai putting his weight into Mordecai's shoulder, Mordecai hit the ground and he was out cold. Margaret was with Eileen in the crowd ( A.N. after she was shot in the foot she quit the team ) and saw this.

Margaret: Oh my god, Mordecai!

Eileen: Shit, I hope he's ok.

**- back on the ice -**

Rigby: DUDE !

He skated to his friend while Muscle Man and the guy who hit Mordecai was starting to fight.

Muscle Man: Your dead man.

Guy who hi Mordecai: - with Russian accent - I must break you.

They then start fighting, and the Russian on punched Muscle Man knocking him out.

Referee: ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP. ROBERT TO THE LOCKER ROOM, YOUR COACH WANT TO TALK WITH YOU.

He then walks to the locker room, then Mordecai starts to come to. The doctor starts talking to him.

Doctor: Hey, your awake. I want you to tell me what hurt.

Mordecai: Ok, my shoulder, some ribs, and my hand.

Doctor: Alright, the stretcher will be out for you in a few minutes ok. Do you need anything?

Mordecai: Yea, can you get a girl named Margaret Smith.

Doctor: What is she to you?

Mordecai: We are engaged.

Doctor: Alright, I will be back.

He then runs off, Rigby skates to him.

Rigby: Hey, how are you?

Mordecai: In pain.

Rigby: Sorry I toke to long to pass, I should ha-

Mordecai: Its not your fault, I wasn't paying attention.

Margaret then comes out with the doctor.

Doctor: Her she is Mordecai, I will leave you two alone.

Mordecai: Hey there coffee girl.

Margaret: Are you ok sweety?

Mordecai: You being here makes it better.

Margaret: - giggles - You are so funny, hey here comes the stretcher.

He is then put on the stretcher and put in the ambulance with Margaret riding along. They get to the hospital, and put him in a bed.

Doctor: Alright, we will bed doing surgery in a few minutes, Mrs. Smith you can stay until we need to move him.

Margaret: Thanks, how do you feel?

Mordecai: Eh, could be better.

They kiss passionately for a few minutes the the doctor comes in.

Doctor: Alright, we will be moving you Mr. Quintel we will move you to the surgery room now( A.n. No idea what the fuck its called just go with it )

Margaret: Alright, I will be going home.

Mordecai: Ok, love you.

Margaret: Love you to.

They kiss one more time then Margaret leaves.

**Meanwhile in the locker room with Robert.**

Robert walks in and sits in front of three people. They are Roberts coach, CJ, and Thomas.

Coach: Good work, that Quintel guy should be out for a few games.

Cj: Ya, and with the help of Thomas her, we knew there teams plays. Thanks best boyfriend in the world.

Thomas: Your welcome sweetest most beautiful girlfriend in the world.

They then kiss.

Coach: So here is your pay Robert, 100 grand as promised.

Robert: Thanks, let me know if you need any other players " taken care of."

Coach: We will, ok Cj Thomas, you two can go.

Cj: Lets go to my house and get wild.

Thomas picks her up and starts caring her out. They get in Thomas's car and go to CJ's apartment. They get inside and Cj pushes Thomas on the couch and lays on top of him. They start making out than Cj feels Thomas's hard on het her crotch.

Cj: - blushes - you ready?

Thomas picks her up hands on her ass and carries her to her room.

**Oh shit, Thomas is helping Cj. Mordecai was hurt because of Thomas's choices. Will he find out or will it go under his nose. Find out in the next chapter. See you later.**


	14. the cats in the bag

**Hello, and welcome back to " the parks hockey team." Only 5 more chapters left, this chapter, then one everyday Monday through Thursday. I will pre-write the last chapter and post it Thursday morning, here we go with the story.**

**- 1 week later -**

Mordecai had gone through surgery and was in recovery. Margaret, Rigby, Eileen, Muscle Man, and Thomas were in the room with him chating. Thomas had a look of guilt on his face and Rigby starts to notice it.

Rigby: Whats up Thomas?

Thomas: What do you mean?

Rigby: You look like you have done something bad.

Thomas: N-n-n I need to.

He then runs out of the room.

Rigby: What was that about.

Eileen: No idea.

As the day goes on Mordecai is told he has to remain in recovery for another week. At about 5 p.m, Eileen and Margaret go back to work to finish up and Rigby goes to the park, when Rigby gets back he sees Thomas in more worry in the park house on the couch.

Rigby: Whats wrong.

Thomas: Its CJ- I mean.

Rigby: Did you just say Cj, Thomas did you do something?

Thomas: I WILL NEVER TELL YOU!

He then runs out the front door, Rigby starts chasing him. Thomas gets in his car and starts driving and Rigby jumps on the back. He then climbs on tops and in the passenger side window, he then starts punching Thomas. Thomas throws him in the back, opens the glove compartment and pulls out a pistol. He aims at Rigby and Rigby yells.

Rigby: THOMAS WATCH OUT.

He was heading straight towards the giant window of the coffee shop. He slams on the brakes but it was to late, it was good that no one was in the main room were the people sit. Margaret and Eileen were in the back and the car went through the window into the coffee shop.

CRASH

Margaret: What the fuck was that.

They run in and see the car. Thomas is coming to when Rigby grabs him from behind and pulls him out of the car. In there fighting the gun get kicked to Margaret. She picks it up and aims, she has her target in sight and pulls the trigger.

BANG.

**Ok, who did Margaret shoot, Thomas or Rigby. HAHA EVIL CLIFFHANGER find out next time on " the parks hockey team."**


	15. and the bag is in the river

**Hello, and welcome back to " the parks hockey team," there are only 2 more chapters left after this one, and only 4 days until season three of " the day it all happened." I hope everyone is enjoying this story, here we go.**

BANG

Thomas fell to the floor, Margaret had shot him in the shoulder.

Thomas: AHHH

Rigby: You are working with CJ.

Thomas: ALRIGHT, you caught me.

Margaret: Wait, I thought Mordecai killed her.

Thomas: This is what she told me.

_-flashback-_

Mordecai then grabs Rigby and kicks CJ down the mountain. She tumbles for a few minutes before landing in the road. Thomas is driving home on this road. He slams on his breaks.

Thomas: OH SHIT.

He gets out to find an unconscious CJ, he puts her in the back and drives to his apartment.

**- Thomas's apartment -**

Cj begins to come to.

CJ: Uhhh

Thomas: Are you alright miss.

Cj: Yea, thanks for saving me.

Thomas: No problem, whats your name.

Cj: My name is Cj.

Thomas: You know my friend Mordecai right?

Cj: Oh, him, yea I hate him.

Thomas: You hate him to?

Cj: Yea, he plays on that team with you.

Thomas: Wait, did he do this to you?

Cj: Yes.

Thomas: I hate it when a cute girl gets hurt.

Cj: You think I'm cute.

Thomas: Yea.

Cj: I think your cute to.

Thomas: Want me to help you with Mordecai?

Cj: Sure, um give me his plays. I will tell the next game teams coach what I need.

Thomas: You are so smart, I lo-

She interrupts him by pulling him into a kiss, she then pulls away.

Cj: I love you to.

_- end of flash -_

Margaret was close to tears, she gave the gun to Eileen.

SMACK

She smacked Thomas in the face.

Margaret: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU.

Thomas: FUCK YOU.

He punched her in the face and ran off. Margaret begins to cry.

Rigby: I will be right back.

Eileen: Were are you going?

Rigby: To get Mordecai.

**- a few days later** at** the gym -**

Mordecai had gotten out of recovery, his doctor told him to work out at the gym. He was getting off the treadmill and started punching the punching bag.

PUNCH PUNCH SLAM PUNCH PUNCH SLAM PUNCH PUNCH SLAM PUNCH

Rigby then runs in and finds Mordecai.

Rigby: DUDE, WE HAVE A PROBLEM.

Mordecai: Does it concern me or just you.

Rigby then tells him about what happened from the time he left the hospital a few days ago to after Thomas was telling the story.

Mordecai: That asshole, why wou-

Rigby: I have not finished, he punched Margaret.

Mordecai: Lets go.

Rigby: Were?

Mordecai: The gun store.

They go to the gun store, they get inside and look around. Mordecai finds a 500 S&W magnum 5-shot revolver. He takes it to the clerk.

Mordecai: How much.

Clerk: $1,800 and $50 for 1 box of ammo.

Mordecai: Sure.

He pays and gets in his car. He starts loading it, puts it in the center console and drives to Thomas's house. He Knocks on his door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Thomas open the door.

Thomas: Hel-

CRACK

Mordecai hit Thomas in the face with the butt of the revolver. They go in and Rigby shuts the door. Mordecai puts the barrel to Thomas's forehead.

Mordecai: WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!

Thomas: What?

Mordecai: You punched Margaret.

Thomas: She had it com-

BANG

He pulled the trigger killing Thomas. He pulls out a glove and pulls the bullet out and puts the casing in his pocket. They leave to the coffee shop.

Mordecai: Hey Margaret.

Margaret: MORDECAI, IT'S THOMAS HE-

Mordecai: Shh, I "toke care" of him.

Margaret: You killed him?

Mordecai: - looks around and sees it no one - Yes.

Margaret: Thank you so much.

Mordecai: You know that incinerator you have in the back.

Margaret: Yea, why?

Mordecai: I need it.

He shows he the bullet, glove, and casing.

Margaret: Oh my, ok follow me.

He then destroy's the evidence. Mordecai and Rigby begin to leave.

Mordecai: Thank you.

Margaret: No, thank you.

They share a kiss.

Rigby: Oh barf.

**Ok, hope you liked this chapter. Two more chapters, and I also decided to make a reflection chapter of my process of this story. It will be put out on the 31st. See you later.**


	16. aftermath

**Hello, and welcome back to " the parks hockey team," only 1 more chapter left of this story. Then on October 31st I will post a chapter of my writing process and a thanks to you the viewers.**

**- 1 year later -**

Over the course of 1 year Mordecai and Margaret moved in to Margaret's apartment. Mordecai and Margaret got married, Margaret gave birth to her first son, Cj went to Thomas's funeral. Cj had done some detective work and found Mordecai had killed Thomas, she now had an HQ outside of twin peaks. She hired a few guy's to help plan against Mordecai and his family, Slasher and Angle were helping her.

Cj: Alright, how can we make them suffer?

Slasher: Why don't we kidnap Margaret and hold her hostage.

Cj: Alright, what about you Angle?

Angle: I was gonna say the same thing.

Cj: Lets do this then.

**- Margaret's apartment, 1:00 am -**

Mordecai and Margaret were asleep in bed and their son who was now old enough to sleep in Margaret's guest room. Slasher was at the front door with a credit card ( **A.N. I just want to clarify that the credit card thing is from the naked gun movie, watch it it's amazing **) and he slid it in the crevice between the door and frame. It opened up.

Slasher: Bingo.

He crept inside and closed the door. He tip toed over to the master bedroom. He opened the door and saw Mordecai wrapped around Margaret. He closed the door and walked to the bathroom and shut the door, he then hit the wall behind the bed waking the two.

Margaret: What was that?

Mordecai: I don't know, I will check it out, you check on John.

Margaret: Ok, be careful.

He then walks to the kitchen and looks around. Margaret goes into John's room and sees he is ok, then she turns around to have slasher wrap his arm around her neck and put a hand on her mouth, then pulls her into the bathroom.

Slasher: Shhh, don't fight it.

Mordecai: - shouts from kitchen - hey there is no one in here. I am gonna go outside and have a cigarette.

Slasher say in her ear: Say ok.

Margaret: Ok.

He goes outside. Then slasher pulls out a needle and injects it into her neck knocking her out. He then leaves a note on her bed, opens the window and takes her away.

**- Cj's HQ, 7:00 am -**

Cj: So you got her?

Slasher: Yes.

Cj: Show me her.

He takes her to Margaret's cage.

Cj: Oh, there you are you little bitch.

Margaret: Please, don't hurt me.

Cj then turn on a Tv in the room.

Cj: Well, it looks like they are looking for you.

Margaret: Let me go.

Cj: Tell you what, give Mordecai and you and your son can be free.

Margaret: How?

Cj pulls out a phone and a slip of paper.

Cj: Tell him to meet you at this address.

Margaret: Can I be alone when I do this?

Cj: Yes, but we will be outside.

Cj and Slasher leave and Margaret calls Mordecai.

Mordecai: Hello, who is this?

Margaret: Mordecai its me Margaret.

Mordecai: Margaret, where are you?

Margaret: Listen, Cj and her thugs kidnapped me, go the the address 1092 asphalt lane.

Mordecai: Ok, I love you.

Margaret: Love you to bye.

She closes the phone.

Margaret: I hope he comes.

**Alright, hope you like my story. Only 2 days until season 3 of " the day it all happened." Now I need you guy's to vote for the new story, the polls will be open November 1st to the day season 3 of " the day it all happened " ends. There will be two stories to vote from. See you later. **


	17. final showdown

**Hello, this is the last chapter of this story. Don't worry because tomorrow I will post a chapter of my process of making this story. Alright hear we go.**

Mordecai clicked his phone closed. He had a worried look on his face.

Rigby: What is it?

Mordecai: I need to go to 2 places.

Rigby: Where.

Mordecai: The gun store, and k-mart.

He goes to the gun store and picks up an M-60 and 1 cartridge of ammo. Then to k-mart to by a wooden board, a pivot with chain link mounts, an adjustable base, a chain link, a small motor, and a large base plate. He then gets his car and opens the trunk, and puts down the base plate in the trunk. He then puts the motor on the left, the pivot on the right, linked them together. Then the wooden board on the pivot, then the adjustable base on the wooden board then the M-60 on the base. He closes the trunk and goes to the address.

**- 9:00 pm CJ's HQ -**

**(A.N. before you read on, yes the is a reference to breaking bad, do not hate, I do not own breaking bad)**

Mordecai finally gets to the location, two guards are at the door.

Guard 1: Hault, state your business.

Mordecai: I am Mordecai, I am here to see CJ.

Guard 1 to guard 2: Get in with him, tell him where to go.

He gets in with Mordecai and Guard 1 opens the gate. They drive in.

Guard 2: Here stop at that house.

He pulls up with the right of the car facing the house. They get out and go inside. CJ is standing their.

CJ: Well well well, Mordecai.

Mordecai: What do you want?

CJ: I want you dead.

Slasher pulls out his 9mm pistol and aims at Mordecai's head.

Slasher: Where do you want it?

CJ: I don't know, maybe not on my living floor.

Mordecai: WAIT, I want to see Margaret.

CJ: Why?

Mordecai: I want to see her and tell her where our son is.

CJ: Alright, ANGLE? Get the bitch.

He leaves the room and comes back with Margaret who has cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

CJ: 3 minutes.

They both stare at each other for a few minutes.

CJ: Can we hurry this shit up?

Then Mordecai tackles Margaret.

Margaret: What the hell is wrong with you !?

CJ: Ohh, there getting funky now.

Mordecai pulls out his car keys and hit the alarm button. Outside the trunk pops open and the M-60 starts firing. It kills the two guards outside, inside Slasher and Angle were shot in the head. All of the other guards were also killed, CJ got hit in the side. The M-60 stops firing and its still going back and forth. Mordecai open his eyes and see Margaret with worry in her eyes.

Mordecai: You ok?

Margaret: Yea, thanks.

CJ; - cough, cough-

She is hit, Mordecai gets up and walks to her. He grabs Slashers 9 mm pistol and aims at CJ's head.

CJ: Wait, if- cough- you pull that trigger you'l never-

BANG

He shot her in the head killing her. He drops it and walks to Margaret.

Margaret: Is it over?

Mordecai: Yes, lets go home.

Mordecai takes the stuff out of the trunk and closes it. They both get in and drive back to twin peaks.

**Epilogue**

After they got back to Margaret's apartment they found Eileen on the couch with John. On Mordecai's 40th birthday he had a 401k and retired. Rigby eventually married Eileen and had 2 kids. Mordecai and Margaret promised to be married and live happy together until death, and they kept that promise.

**THE END**

**Ok, wow that was a crazy ending. I will not lie to you guys and tell you that I cried writing the epilogue. But anyway's that was the last chapter of " the parks hockey team."I hope you have enjoyed it. See you later.**


	18. thank you

**Happy Halloween everyone, this chapter is just a thanks to the viewers and how I did making this story. As you may know I thought of this playing an NHL game, I also get bored not writing so this is a treat for me to, and there is currently no story like this. Also yesterday this story broke 2,000 views, that is amazing. I regret my writing method though because the day a chapter is posted I write it to. I went solo at this with no help, while writing I listen to a podcast and drink soda. The times I like writing between are 3:00 pm and 4:00 pm pacific time, that is 4:00 pm and 5:00 pm my time. Now for my other story " the day it all happened " I will accept OC's after season 3 because I already have 2. Shout out to TheBARHalofan197 for being a very supporting fan and providing my 2 new OC's, and also Morderetfan4life for being supportive and having good stories. Now the polls are open, yes I said November 1st but hey it's your Halloween present. Remember tomorrow I will post chapter 1 of " the day is all happened," yes it's finally her after some time now. Remember vote for the next short story on my page. So I guess that's it, again thank you so much for all of the love and support on this story. If you want, tell people you know, friends, family, girlfriends and boyfriends, hell even your grandpa if you want. That's for now, and as always, see you later.**


End file.
